


Missing Corpses Mystery

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2020 [80]
Category: Midsomer Murders - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Highlander Fusion, Case Fic, Gen, Immortals, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for Mystery, Inc prompt:any crime or procedural show/Highlander, any, figuring out how that "body" vanished from the morgueIn which DI John Barnaby is having a rough week, dealing with corpses gone missing and a brutal decapitation death.
Series: Bite Sized Fic 2020 [80]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610332
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Missing Corpses Mystery

“What do you mean, gone?” John asked.

Kate favored him with a look that loudly conveyed her exasperation.

“I’m having a sense of déjà vu. Next, Ben will ask me how it’s possible to misplace a body, and I’ll get annoyed at the very idea of my department making that sort of error.”

John wasn’t amused. They were having a real red-letter week at Causton CID. The body of Angela Dagliesh was the second to have gone missing. The first, that of a Dr. Henry Morgan, had vanished a mere two days ago.

“This is all a bit much, don’t you think?” Jones asked. 

“Yes,” John said. “I do think.”

It was stretching credulity to think the disappearances weren’t linked. The real question, in his mind, was if they were also related to the beheading death that had kicked off the week.

“Sir,” Jones said, “do you suppose these missing corpses have anything to do with Mr. Abdo?”

John was pleased that his DS was on the same wavelength. It made his job so much easier. 

“Jones, find out if there’s any connection between Angela Dagliesh and Henry Morgan. No matter how tenuous.”

“Cause of death is quite different,” Kate pointed out.

“That doesn’t mean they weren’t killed by the same person,” John argued.

Crimes of passion or opportunity could vary wildly. Dagliesh had been poisoned. Morgan had suffered a blunt force trauma. There’d been no paper trail on the coroner’s end of things to explain Morgan’s disappearance. Nothing captured on CCTV. John was afraid the same would be true of Dagliesh. 

“Let’s add Daniel Abdo to that background check, Jones. Maybe something will turn up if we look at all three of them.”

Abdo was the man who’d been decapitated on the night of the freak lightning storm. It was a singularly brutal way to kill a man and required a lot of physical strength. And strength of feeling. Nothing much had turned up on the initial background check – the man was seemingly a non-entity – but everyone had a history. They just needed to dig deeper.

“And what will you be doing?” Jones asked, cheeky smirk on his face.

“Sykes has a date with the vet,” John said cheerfully. “Kate?”

“I’ll look into the latest disappearance and let you know if I learn anything,” she promised. “I want this figured out as much as you, Detective Inspector. It’s not good for my department, misplacing bodies.”

“We’ll get our man,” John promised. “We always do.”

He wouldn’t feel as optimistic during week two of the investigation, what with female combatants pulling swords seemingly out of midair on the High Street and improbable stories of a kind of perverse game that accounted for the beheading. John was certain he saw Dr. Henry Morgan, alive and well and with a properly shaped skull, while looking for signs of Dagliesh’s kidnapped corpse on CCTV footage. And Jones had turned up some photos of Abdo that seemingly dated back to the dawn of photography.

For the first time in his life, John Barnaby wondered if maybe some cases weren’t better left unsolved.

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** Who’s been rewatching _Midsomer Murders?_ This gal! LOL! If you’re looking for clever nods to Highlander, you won’t find them. It’s been ages since I’ve seen the original movie, and I only saw bits and pieces of the TV series.
> 
> I added Henry Morgan, from _Forever_ , in there at someone’s request. Like the Highlander, he is also an immortal. Although he always turns up naked in a nearby body of water when he rises from the dead. Thought it would be fun to toss him in there to further muddy the waters for poor Barnaby.


End file.
